The present invention generally relates to the field of orthodontics, and more particularly to the design of multilayer dental positioning appliances.
An objective of orthodontics is to move a patient's teeth to positions where function and/or aesthetics are optimized. Traditionally, appliances such as braces are applied to a patient's teeth by a treating practitioner and the set of braces exerts continual force on the teeth and gradually urges them toward their intended positions. Over time and with a series of clinical visits and reactive adjustments to the braces by the practitioner, the appliances to move the teeth toward their final destination.
More recently, alternatives to conventional orthodontic treatment with traditional affixed appliances (e.g., braces) have become available. For example, systems including a series of preformed appliances/aligners have become commercially available from Align Technology, Inc., San Jose, Calif., under the trade name Invisalign® System. The Invisalign® System is described in numerous patents and patent applications assigned to Align Technology, Inc. including, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,450,807, and 5,975,893, as well as on the company's website, which is accessible on the World Wide Web (see, e.g., the url invisalign.com”). The Invisalign® System includes designing and/or fabricating multiple, and sometimes all, of the aligners to be worn by the patient before the aligners are administered to the patient and used to reposition the teeth (e.g., at the outset of treatment). Often, designing and planning a customized treatment for a patient makes use of computer-based 3-dimensional planning/design tools, such as Treat™ software from Align Technology, Inc. The design of the aligners relies on computer modeling of the patient's teeth in a series of planned successive tooth arrangements, and the individual aligners are designed to be worn over the teeth, such that each aligner exerts force on the teeth and elastically repositions the teeth to each of the planned tooth arrangements.
While recently developed orthodontic treatment technologies, such as those described above, represent a considerable advancement in the field of orthodontics, additional advancements remain of interest. For example, in some instances it may be advantageous to develop materials that improve properties of the appliances/aligners used for orthodontic treatment. As such, there is a need for shell aligners that can, for example, produce more continuous force and better bring a patient's teeth into a desired occlusion.